


mistletoe

by treesramblings



Series: twelve days of stuckony [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Multi, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shibari, Size Difference, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: Steve and Tony try to make James kiss them under a mistletoe.James takes it a step further.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: twelve days of stuckony [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073828
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/gifts).



> beta by the fantastic [tempuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempuwu) x
> 
> for my [jimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive), who makes me smile and laugh and cry. (you're sus, jimmie.)
> 
> sorry for the delay in posting! _/sobs_ I'm not having the best of luck apparently with my internet or anything. hopefully it should be okay now!
> 
> note: I posted two in a row! if you're reading in order, make sure you read the other one first x

Christmas Eve rolls around with a bang.

“Babe, this is gonna be great!” Janet squeals, throwing her arms around Tony’s neck. Tony catches her, his hands winding around her waist, but they fall back and land against Thor’s chest. Thor barely seems to notice. “I’m so excited to show off my new winter collection, too!”

James watches the two interact from afar, his arms crossed over his chest. He feels content seeing Tony interacting freely with the other Avengers, so different from last Christmas, where he had been terrified of touching anyone after an incident trying to figure out how to control Extremis.

James is still hesitant about being seen around the Mansion. While the Mansion was _his_ home first, James has never been able to deny Tony anything, even allowing him to open their home to the Avengers. He spends more time than usual down in the basement in the area that Tony carved out for him so long ago. He has his own bedroom, a kitchen, a private bath, and a super soldier resilient gym. It has everything he needs, and James can pull Tony and Steve down there whenever he wants.

“Look, look! I got a whole box! Help me put them up?” Janet giggles, and James refocuses on the pair. He stills at the sight of the box in their hand.

“This is so juvenile, Jan,” Tony whines. Janet mock-gasps, her smile betraying her, and swats at his arm.

“Mistletoe is _never_ juvenile!” With that said, she grabs one and holds it over her head. “Pucker up, babe,” she flirts, and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Tony blushes, the red disappearing down his face into his sweater, and James _wants_.

“You’re going to make everyone kiss under these, aren’t you?” Tony asks, rubbing his cheek.

“It’s going to be Avengers _law_.”

James doesn’t wince. He’s better than that. He’s not scared of public affection.

He’s not.

Tony catches his eye, a smile meant just for him spreading across his face, and James feels a tentative smile form on his face in response.

He’s not scared. He’s just—apprehensive.

Really.

* * *

James reluctantly goes to the Christmas Eve party. Steve and Tony had practically begged for him to attend with them. He had been able to put it off, to withstand their pleas, but then, well—

The blowjob Steve had given him had been pretty convincing, all and all.

Overall, the party isn’t _horrible_. The Avengers interact with him, it’s true, but they’ve either been warned off or they seem to sense his mood and don’t linger around him for long.

Everything is winding down when Tony approaches him. One look at Tony’s smirk is enough for James to be on guard.

“Hey, baby,” Tony coos, soft and sweet. He reaches a hand out for James’s chest, his touch like a whisper of air as he runs his hand down James’s chest, stopping at his belt loops. “You look _delectable_ tonight.”

James lets a smirk grow on his face. He reaches a hand out and catches Tony by his hair, tugging his head back. “You haven’t looked at yourself, have ya, doll?” he whispers, raking his eyes down Tony’s form. The suit he’s wearing is like a second skin.

Tony bites his lip, darting his gaze to James’s lip, but instead of responding, he pulls on James’s arm, dragging him to a secluded alcove around a corner. James isn’t surprised to see Steve standing there, innocent as can be.

Tony pushes James against Steve’s chest, leaning close, his eyes half lidded. “ _Sir_ ,” he whispers, “look up.”

James flickers his eyes above them and holds back a groan.

Fucking mistletoe.

Steve holds it above the two of them, his angelic demeanor a lie.

Well, James isn’t going to let them trick him into a public makeout session. Not yet, at least.

It _is_ adorable, watching the two of them try to talk him into anything. He just needs to remind them who’s in charge.

“Did ya plan this, Stevie?” James asks, pulling Tony’s hips closer.

“It was Tony’s idea. I just didn’t argue.”

James leans in close to Tony’s face, taking note of Tony’s dilated eyes, wet lips, and flushed skin. “Is that right, doll? Ya planned to get me all hot ‘n’ bothered, caught under a mistletoe?”

Tony swallows. James feels a rush of adrenaline at the action.

“Yes, sir,” Tony says. “Wanted to show you how appreciative I am for you coming to the party.”

“Baby, all ya had to do was ask.”

And it’s those words, the words that James said to Tony so long ago, that makes Tony whimper, hands clenching into James’s shirt. James pulls Tony close to him, raking his fingers through the stubble Tony’s begun to grow.

He glances back at Steve and knows he doesn’t have to order him to follow.

He drags them both down to the basement.

* * *

“So,” James begins the moment his room’s door is closed, “ya wanted to show me how happy you were I came to th’ party, hmm?”

Tony’s eyes flicker to the floor. “Yes, sir.”

“And you thought you could get me under the mistletoe?”

“You were avoiding it,” Tony says. “Steve and I kept trying to get you under it, but you avoided us. Figured I could get you to kiss me under one if I corralled you.”

“You wanted to trick me into it, doll? You know I love seein’ you happy. Ya should’ve asked, but no—you had to get creative, didn’t ya? Had to be a brat about it. And you dragged Stevie into it, too.”

Tony bites his lip, but James can see it’s because he’s trying to hide a smile and not out of arousal.

That just won’t do.

“I’m gonna tie ya up,” James says. Tony’s inhale of breath is like the sweetest music to his ears. “Goin’ behind my back like this, little brat. Seems I’ve gotta remind you who’s boss.”

“Sir—” Tony begins, but James brings his hand up and places it against Tony’s neck. He doesn’t apply pressure, but the warning is clear, and Tony quiets.

“Good boy,” he praises. Tony squirms in his hold.

James looks away toward Steve. “And I didn’t forget ya, Stevie.”

Steve is standing in parade rest, the way he so often does when he lets James take the lead, and James smiles at him with praise.

Having the three of them together during scenes isn’t difficult, necessarily, but James finds himself having to focus more to make sure that neither of his boys feel left out. Steve drops _hard_ the moment he feels neglected or left behind, too close to being reminded of waking up alone. Tony still has lingering worry that James is going to leave him for Steve, that what Steve and James have gone through somehow makes their bond more special that Tony and Steve’s or Tony and James’s.

James loves being able to take care of them, and their needs are so important to him. He feels complete, whole—like he’s _James Buchanan Barnes_ and not _the Winter Soldier—_ when he brings pleasure to his boys.

It’s different now than it was _before_. Steve was always so giving, wanting to please James and offering everything he had to make James happy, but James could tell—Steve needed more. He went down beautifully for James, and he gave so much, but there was always a silent part of him that wanted to feel in control of something. That wanted to be in command of some aspect of his life that he never really had.

And Tony is able to do that. Tony _thrives_ in his submission, is able to let go the stress of having to be in control so much of his day, as CEO of Stark Industries and as the Avengers spokesperson. He gives himself up to James, lets him take control and break him down, lets James worry about what Tony has to do. All Tony has to do is what James asks—but as much as he’s James’s brat, he’s an angel for Steve.

A memory floats back to James, of watching his tiny Steve sleep, curled up into the side of James’s body. Steve had been rutting up against him, panting even in his dream, and right before James had woken him up, he’d heard Steve groan, “Tell daddy what you want, baby.” James had tried to be submissive, to call Steve daddy, but it had felt _wrong_ to the both of them, James hating the idea of being submissive and Steve not liking the idea of controlling anything James did.

So when Tony had called him _daddy_ in the middle of sex, right before his eighteenth birthday, James had known that he would’ve been perfect for Steve. He can only be grateful that Steve was found and is now able to experience it.

“And what did our boy do to convince his daddy to join?” James asks.

Steve shudders at the word, the way he always does, and then smirks. “He warmed my cock for an hour while I did paperwork. He was such a good boy for his daddy. How could I say no?”

“He is irresistible at times, isn’t he?” James hums. He glances back at Tony, rubbing his thumb against the side of his throat.

“You’re gonna undress yourself, real slow like, doll. And when you’re done, you’re gonna kneel on the bed, your hands behind your back, facin’ the wall. Do you understand?”

Tony shivers, but he nods, and James lets go of his neck. Tony takes a step back, fingering the edge of his suit jacket, and James steps over to Steve, walking behind him.

“Look at our boy, Stevie,” he orders, right into Steve’s ear. Steve does, watching as Tony unbuttons his jacket and sets it to the side, careful and respectful the way that Steve loves to see Tony act. James grabs the hem of Steve’s sweater and pulls it over his head, throwing it to the side, uncaring of where it falls—Steve cares about Tony’s clothing, not his own. “He’s being so good now, ain’t he?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes, his breath hitching when James rubs against his nipple.

Tony begins to remove his shirt, each button done with care, his gaze heavy and locked with Steve’s. James imitates Tony’s actions, running his hand over Steve’s chest at the same time that Tony reaches in and moves his shirt to the side.

“I love how the two of ya act for me,” James mutters, biting at Steve’s earlobe. He speaks up just a bit, to be sure that Tony can hear, and says, “M’ favorite thing in th’ world is watchin’ Tony get on his knees for you, Stevie, seein’ you paint his face with come. The two of ya are so beautiful.”

“Love it when you’re with us,” Steve murmurs.

“You love bein’ between us, Stevie? You want me ta take you apart and let ya take our baby boy apart at the same time?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve groans. James rewards him with a bite on the neck and a pinch on the nipple. Tony’s whimper is beautiful in his ears.

It continues like that until Steve and Tony are naked, and only then does James have Steve undress him. Tony kneels on the bed, just as James had instructed. When James is naked, he circles Steve’s body with his arms, and Steve groans as James wraps his hand around Steve’s cock.

“What d’ya think, Stevie?” James asks. “Ya wanna make him get on all fours or tie him down?”

“Tie him down, please, Bucky—” Steve gasps, and James chuckles. Steve is happiest when Tony is tied up in bondage underneath him.

James wanders over to Tony, stroking Tony’s back until he uncoils his muscles. “Good boy,” he praises, and Tony hums in reply. James can already see the edges of subspace creeping into Tony’s eyes.

He pushes Tony’s legs apart and secures his ankles to the spreader bar. He tugs on them, making sure the fit is correct, and then moves up between Tony’s legs, his chest pressed against Tony’s back.

“Stevie, bring me a rope for his arms. Thirty feet. Your choice.”

Steve comes over with his favorite, a deep blue jute rope that matches the color of Steve’s uniform perfectly. James nods in approval, and pulls Steve into a kiss, filthy and wet. He pulls away and grins.

“We’re gonna do a star harness today, Stevie. Tie up his arms too. Make him look pretty. How’s that sound?”

Steve’s cock jumps in arousal. James wants to see Steve happy every day, his sweet Stevie. It’s not his fault he fell for Tony’s charms—Tony is irresistible.

Such a brat for James.

“Please, can I help?” Steve asks. James nods, and Steve crawls up on the bed in front of Tony.

They work quickly and quietly, Tony’s hitched breaths and moans the only sound breaking the silence. Tony squirms in their hold as James finishes off the final knot. He puts a small bell in his hand, his safeword for when he can’t speak, and then he’s pushing Tony down face first into Steve’s chest. Tony is unbalanced in this position, and Steve is the only thing holding him up. James shivers at the vulnerability.

“You’re not allowed ta talk until I say so, doll. Do you understand?” James asks.

“Yes, Sergeant,” Tony replies, his voice heavy and deep with arousal. His hands flex in the bonds, testing the strength, and James loves the moan Tony lets out when he feels how restrained he is.

“Sit back, Stevie,” James orders, and Steve falls down onto the mattress. Tony follows him, but Steve controls him, being sure he doesn’t hit his head or pull his neck.

“Give me a color, baby boy. How are you?” Steve whispers, running his hand over Tony’s cheek.

Tony looks up at Steve, his head sideways, and James wonders how these two could ever possibly think that their relationship is anything but special and beautiful on its own. The smile Tony gives Steve is blissed out, so obviously already under, and James shivers.

“I’m green, daddy,” Tony says. “‘M so green.”

“Good boy, baby,” Steve coos. He pets at Tony’s hair, and when he looks up at James, he’s asking permission.

James doesn’t even need to ask Steve what he wants. He just has to see the glint in Steve’s eye to know, and it’s going to be glorious to watch.

“Tony, doll,” James calls, getting Tony’s attention. “Daddy is going to fuck your pretty little face. You can moan all ya like, but if you talk, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sergeant, please,” Tony answers. James clenches his hand in anticipation.

“And Stevie,” James says, meeting Steve’s eye. “You’re gonna support him. I ain’t gonna help hold him up. If he gags, I won’t hesitate to punish you.”

Steve’s demure look should be innocent, but it’s not—it’s sexy, alluring, and all James wants to do when he sees Steve like that is grab him by the hair and pound him into the mattress.

James leans down and licks across Tony’s asshole, relishing the feel of Tony’s rim clenching and unclenching in surprise. Tony moans above him, loud and unrestrained, and James bites his ass in response.

He can’t see Tony taking Steve’s cock, but he can hear it, and Steve’s face is thrown back in ecstasy. “Such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you, baby boy? You want to take daddy’s cock, want to swallow him—look at you, letting me shove myself down your throat. _God_ ,” Steve groans, his hand reaching underneath Tony’s head, wrapping around Tony’s neck, “I can feel myself in your fucking _throat_ , baby boy, so good for me, so tight, my precious angel—”

James opens up Tony with his metal hand, thrusting in first one and then two fingers in besides his tongue. Tony is squirming almost uncontrollably, and his breath is hitching in that telltale way it does when Tony is overwhelmed and crying.

James lets himself get lost in Tony, knowing that Steve is taking care of Tony, but his senses come firing back when Tony suddenly cries out, loud and with a raspy voice, “ _Fuck_ , daddy, no, give it back, please, I want your cock in my throat, want you to _fuck my face, daddy_ , please, please, please—”

James leans back, staring down at Tony, and holds his fingers prone inside Tony’s body. He hums, glaring at Steve to be sure he doesn’t move, and then says, “I thought I told you to be quiet, doll?”

Tony freezes, and then he’s babbling, “I’m sorry, Sergeant, I’m sorry—”

“Be quiet,” James barks, and Tony’s jaw snapping shut is audible even to James. “If you’re not going to be quiet when I tell you to…” He reaches for the chest at the end of his bed, keeping his metal fingers inside of Tony, and opens up the chest, pulling out a ball gag. “… Then you’re not going to get your daddy’s cock.”

Tony whines, tears falling faster down his cheeks, but James doesn’t stop, just hands the gag over to Steve with a short, “Put it on him.”

Steve does, and Tony opens his mouth, obliging, biting against the rubber ball once it’s fastened.

“Even when you’re being naughty, you’re still so fucking hot, doll,” James groans.

He meets Steve’s eye and Steve comes over, leaning against James’s side and joining their lips in a kiss.

He kisses Steve, resuming fingering Tony open. Tony’s whines increase in pitch, and James presses down against Tony’s prostate. Tony swivels his hips in a movement James is wholly familiar with. He pulls his mouth away from Steve, and rasps, “Are you gonna come untouched, doll?”

Tony nods his head against the mattress, and his fingers flex, the bell still present in his hand. Tony’s grip is tight. James loves the visual reminder that Tony is as desperate for this as he is.

James flicks his wrist _just_ so, and his fingers begin to vibrate. Tony cries out, loud, around the gag, and James is relentless and he presses his fingers against Tony’s prostate, rubbing small circles against it.

He’s not surprised when Tony comes not even a minute later.

He pulls his hand out, flicking off the vibration, and shoves Steve down onto the mattress, engulfing his cock to the root in a single motion. Steve shouts, his hand settling on James’s head, but he doesn’t pull or direct.

James has the best boys. They both know their place, both know what they can and can’t do.

He flicks his tongue under Steve’s head, then wraps a hand around Steve’s balls, pressing his middle finger into his perineum. Steve shudders, arching off the mattress, and comes the moment James drags his teeth over his shaft, squeezing his balls.

James swallows, licking his lips clean, and then kisses Steve, pressing whatever leftover come he can into Steve’s mouth. Steve squirms, his cock not even going soft for a moment, and James pulls away with a wicked grin.

“Tony, baby? How’re ya doin’?”

Tony moans, rocking back against the air, and shakes the bell.

“Good boy,” James praises, and then, “Steve’s gonna warm his cock inside you now, baby. And if you’re a good boy for him, and you don’t move, I’ll take the gag out and let you beg your daddy to fuck you.”

James grins, feral, at the hasty nod from Tony and the inhaled breath from Steve.

Steve enters Tony, slow, and James leans against Steve’s back, watching over his shoulder as he comes to a stop at the hilt, hips flush against Tony’s ass. He reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers again, and opens Steve with fast, efficient strokes of his hand, hard and just this side of too much, the way Steve likes it.

“Okay, Stevie, cut Tony loose now,” James mutters, his breath heavy, and Steve reaches for the safety scissors and cuts Tony out in efficient movements, then removes the ball gag, throwing everything onto the bedside table.

Steve rubs his hands up and down Tony’s arms, and his entire body shakes with repressed need and Steve works so hard to stay still for James.

“Do ya like this, Stevie?” James purrs. “Ya like bein’ mine, letting me _own_ you? Bein’ in the middle of me ‘n’ Tony, you must _love_ it, I love watchin’ how you treat our boy, how you make him _ours_ over and over again. Most beautiful thing I’ve seen.”

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve whispers. Even his _voice_ shakes, and James laughs.

After a few minutes of Steve massaging Tony’s arms, James finds he has had enough. “Doll, place your hands on the headboard,” he says, and Tony does, soft and sweet.

James enters Steve in one smooth motion, clenching his teeth at how _tight_ he always is, and wraps his hands around Steve’s tiny, tiny waist. He fucks into him, slow and measured, and he doesn’t let Steve move his hips in the slightest. Tony whines, biting the bedspread beneath him.

“Go on, doll. Beg your daddy to fuck you while I fuck him.”

And Tony _does_ , beautiful and deserving of reverence, begging and pleading and crying for Steve. “Daddy, want you to fuck me into the mattress, _please_. I wanna feel you inside me for _weeks_ , wanna be too sore to walk tomorrow, please, daddy, please—”

James releases his grip on Steve’s hips, moving his hands up to cup Steve’s pecs instead. “Make him work for it, Stevie. Give him it when ya think he deserves it.”

Steve is so sweet, running his hand down Tony’s back, shushing him when he gets too hysterical. “You want daddy that bad, baby boy? You want him to fuck your pink little hole?”

“ _Please_ , daddy, I _need_ you,” Tony sobs, and it’s enough for Steve to fuck into Tony, a sharp snap of his hips, and when he pulls back, he groans, _loud_ , fucking himself back onto James’s cock.

“Go on, Stevie. Fuck your baby boy. Show him what a good daddy you are. And while ya do that, I want you to feel how deep inside you I am, and I want you to fuck yourself back on me. This is where you belong, ain’t it? Right here, between me ‘n’ Tony.”

Steve whines, and James kisses the back of his neck, pressing his hips just the tiniest bit against Steve’s, encouraging him. He lets Steve do all the work, lets him fuck Tony and fuck himself, and James breathes in the smell of their lovemaking.

Minutes, hours, days later, Tony is begging to come, is close and desperate, and James lays a hand on Steve’s waist. He slows the pace, and says, “You’re not gonna come until daddy and I do, baby boy.”

It’s just a matter of a few whispered words in Steve’s ear and sharp thrusts aimed right at Steve’s prostate before he’s tipping over, his body stilling as he comes inside Tony. James throws his head back as Steve clenches around him, his grip tight enough to leave bruises.

He lets Steve pull out, and Steve leans down to press a kiss against Tony’s back, falling onto the mattress next to Tony and reaching up with a shaky hand to pet his cheek.

James is too overwhelmed, now, and needs to come, needs it like he needs Steve’s smile and needs Tony’s laugh. He unhooks Tony from the spreader bar, flipping him over onto his back. Tony gasps, but James doesn’t hesitate, fucking into Tony with short, hard thrusts. He wraps his hand around Tony’s cock, jerking him off in time to James’s thrusts, and then comes with a shout, leaning over him and biting into Tony’s shoulder.

James fucks him through the aftershocks, and finally gives Tony what he’s craving, whispering into his neck, “Come for your daddy and your Sergeant, baby,” and Steve pinches Tony’s nipple, thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth, and Tony falls apart beneath them.

They fall to bed, satiated and happy, and James is the one who gets up to get a washcloth. He wipes Tony down, careful and loving, and then does the same to Steve before doing a cursory wipe over himself. He lies back down, pulling Tony’s head onto his chest, and sighs.

They doze, content in the aftermath, until some time later when Steve makes an inquiring sound.

“Bucky?” he says, his voice confused. “Why is there mistletoe over your bed?”

James laughs, grinning and happy, and answers, “You know the Avengers law, boys. A kiss each.”

Tony huffs on his chest, then chuckles, until he’s laughing so hard he’s crying again, straddling James. “You’re such a dork,” he says, and then leans down to kiss him.

Steve nods his head in agreement. He kisses Tony when he pulls back, and James watches with rapture, emotions flowing through him like molasses, slow and soothing.

When Steve and Tony part, Steve smiles at him, his special grin meant just for James, and then leans down for a kiss.

This is what James lives for: these two and their happiness. It’s a life James loves to live.


End file.
